This invention relates to slant axis rotary mechanisms for use as engines, pumps, compressors, or the like. More specifically, it relates to improved bearing systems for such mechanisms.
In slant axis rotary mechanisms, such as a slant axis rotary diesel engine, bearing loads tend to be quite high due to the high pressures involved. Consequently, bearing design has posed a difficult problem. In such mechanisms, there will be high loading of both the journal and thrust bearings by which the rotor is journalled on the main shaft. The clearances at the rotor journal bearings are by necessity close in order to carry the loads imposed generally transversely of the shaft axis, as a large clearance bearing does not have the capability of carrying as large a load as a low clearance bearing. Similarly, the thrust bearing pads on the shaft's thrust collar have rather small end-to-end clearances to maintain a large load carrying capacity and to avoid edge loading.
The rotor of a slant axis rotary mechanism is subjected to couples (turning moments) within a plane passing through the axis of the main shaft. Consequently, both thrust and journal bearings carry the load by resisting the couples. As a result of such couples, one or the other of the journal bearings employed in prior art constructions frequently is overloaded if the couples are to be carried primarily by the thrust collar. Conversely, if the couples are to be carried principally by the journal bearings, deflections occur which reduce the ability of the thrust bearings to carry thrust loads.
In either instance, the bearings buck one another, causing the difficulty.